This Love Is Tragedy
by BEWinters
Summary: After Sherlock and Molly meet up after their stay in rehab, old feelings arise, as well as new conflicts to try and tear them apart. Will their love end in tragedy? Or will their love be each other's remedies in a world of terrible addictions?


**Sherlollions! Part two of Why Are You My Remedy is here! :D**

**Yayayay! Let's see which you like better now :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Hudson: not her characters. rightly so too... She's a terrible writer.**

**Anderson: why? Because no JohnLock?**

**Hudson: no, because no me!**

**.**

.

.

It was a few years since their fateful stay at rehab.

And both of the two people went their separate ways...

It seems their paths would never cross...

Until today...

.

.

.

Molly pulls on her lab coat, and stands outside the hospital for which she worked at, St. Barts.

She had become a little pathologist still early in her training.

She pulls out a cigarette and puts it between her thin lips.

She lights it, and feels all her troubles slip away in the smoke.

She lets out some of the air through her nose, which the smoke escapes from, and taps the butt of the cigarette into the trash can beside her, watching the ashes fall like snow on this, a muggy light rainy day.

She hated smoking, but Jim, her newest boyfriend, was a lot to handle and she just couldn't handle the stress of the man who would never speak to her unless about her stay rehab and the job that was really grinding her down.

She didn't know why she stayed with him... It was just something about him...

Sherlock happened to roll on into her life again.

Literally.

John was a slow driver.

He rolled into a parking space, and slammed his door shut.

Molly sees this as she turns her head, and raises an eyebrow.

Upon seeing Sherlock, her hear stopped.

.

.

.

"He's an idiot. I don't know why I try with him... Shezza! Can you believe this?! He's literally taking drugs RIGHT after rehab!" John rampages as Sherlock sits on the counter in Molly's lab, and Molly inspects his urine in a cup.

"In my defense, it was for a case!" Sherlock angrily replies.

"FOR WHAT?! THE CASE OF THE MISSING NEEDLE FULL OF DOPE?! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO KID?!" John bursts, which makes Molly squirm.

"No! It's... Complicated..." Sherlock waves it off.

Molly finishes and smacks her blue gloves off her hands.

"Well, Molly?" John insists impatiently, sassily crossing his arms.

"It really is quite obvious, John, what the results are... As for you..." Molly crosses her arms and stands in front of Sherlock.

"You have a bit of explaining to do. Out with it. Now." Molly demands, and Sherlock looks surprised.

"Well, you certainly haven't changed..." Sherlock snarkily comments.

"Nor have you. Still the same old addict." Molly counters, which internally hurts Sherlock a little.

"Is that cigarette smoke I smell?" He sniffs the air around her, wafts it a little, than nods.

"Hm... Ms. Molly Hooper's got herself a bit of an addiction as well. Those will kill you you know-"

Molly smacks the man in the middle of his deductions, which leaves not only his cheek red, but the man who can practically predict the future stunned!

"Sherlock. Stop being an ass and tell me right this moment... Why?"

Sherlock rests his finger tips on his throbbing cheek.

"Why what? Why you're still trying to date someone?"

Smack number two happens.

"Sherlock, stop it. Tell me why, after all you went through in rehab, you decide to go right back into it..."

Sherlock sighs and shrugs.

"A case!"

Molly scoffs and laughs.

"Taking drugs for the law?!" She yells bewildered.

"No, taking drugs because I got low. Of coarse for the law! Someone is after me, they want me dead. I'm giving him my "weaknesses" and am trying to lead him to me! Give him motifs... Protect my friends... It's all for a case!"

Molly runs her fingers through her hair, and looks to John for assistance.

"He's not telling the truth..."

Molly nods, agreeing.

"Sherlock. We both know you-"

"Mmm... No."

Slap number three.

"I'll be doing the talking, Sherlock. Now... We both know you, we both know that this wasn't for a case. Why? Because we know you get down sometimes... Sherlock... Were you feeling lonely?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Hardly."

Molly feels the blow straight to the heart.

"So... You didn't... Miss anyone?" She asks sadly, but Sherlock doesn't catch on.

"No. Am I supposed to?"

She shakes her head and gives up.

"Whatever, Sherlock. You truly are the same old addict... Only worse. Now you have no heart." She confirms the diagnosis of his emotions, and takes her leave.

Sherlock watches confusedly.

"What's her problem?" He asks the former counselor.

John looks disapprovingly at the sociopath.

"You."

.

.

.

**Good intro? :)**


End file.
